


As centuries slip by

by ca_te



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Future Fic, M/M, Romance, past major character death, spoilers: ep 5x13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minutes and months and years have ticked by and Merlin has never forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As centuries slip by

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in the Merlin fandom since I posted my 2012 Big Bang in August. I'm back! And I really needed to write to cope with the last episode! Inspired by the song "A thousand years" by Christina Perri.

Time slips by so easily, so fast. Like wind on the dark surface of a lake, like breath past parted lips. Centuries tumble one after the other. Streaks of colors, of faces. Inside of him everything remains quiet. Hollow corridors for bright memories. Arthur’s eyes, like spring skies freshly washed by the rain. The sunlight sliding over the lucent curve of his armor. Everything is etched too deep, right at the core of his bones. Deep down and forever pulsing.

Many times Merlin has thought about dying. After years spent waiting for a smile – crooked teeth and pink lips – a voice – echoing strong across halls and training yards – sometimes simply waking up in the morning was too hard. As though the world was pressing back against his chest, pressing and pressing until he could almost hear his ribs breaking under its weight. He has never done anything to make the pain stop. He carried it proudly through the centuries. In the end that pain was the proof that Arthur had been there. Under forest trees and stone ceilings, on tangled sheets and in Merlin’s arms. Warm skin and gentle hands and brave heart.

Minutes and months and years have ticked by and Merlin has never forgotten. The way Arthur’s lips felt against his, the way his magic had thumped the first time Arthur had whispered “I love you”- right against Merlin’s breastbone, all warmth and softness.

And now here he is. Old and white, his bones heavy and cracked. His love still pure and intact. As the young king that died in his arms. As the first and only man he has ever fallen in love with. The one he would have died for. The one who floated away on that small vessel, pale skin and golden hair.

Merlin looks at the water, at the island barely visible through the mist, and he can feel the pull in his blood and in his cells. The ghost of Arthur’s love calling at him like the moon sings to the sea. A tide rises and crashes against his ribcage. Slowly he sits down on the grass and waits. The water ripples and breaks, whispering softly, unknown words and old memories. The sky is getting darker, velvety blue and grey, when something traces the line of his cheekbone and Merlin raises his head.

Arthur looks at him, translucent and pearly skin, perfectly crooked teeth flashing in a smile. He hasn’t changed, he still is the young man who made love to Merlin for the first time, the young king who shone as bright as the sun.

“You’ve waited for me.”

His voice is strong and clear– the voice that has echoed through his dreams for the past hundreds of years. Merlin’s voice breaks as he answers.

“I’ve never stopped.”

Arthur takes a step back, holds his hand out for Merlin to take.

“Even in death my heart never stopped loving you.”

Merlin rises to his feet, hand closing around Arthur’s cool and almost solid one.

“Then take me with you, love.”

Arthur smiles, stars hidden in the depths of his eyes. Merlin follows him into the water.


End file.
